Hampers in general, and laundry hampers in particular, are available in a great variety of types and designs. One type of hamper comprises a container, often constructed of wicker or plastic, that forms a storage chamber for soiled clothing. Such hampers ordinarily have a top closure or cover that is hinged to the container and serves to shut the container when it is not in use. Soiled clothing that has accumulated within the hamper is periodically transferred to a basket or other transport means which is then carried to the washing machine or other laundry facility. An example of a clothes hamper of that type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,782.
Another type of hamper consists of a fabric bag that is supported upon a frame or stand. The frame may consist of a pair of stanchions, interconnected at the bottom, and having cross arms at the stanchion top to support a fabric bag such as is shown in Design U.S. Pat. No. 290,538. Other hampers employ support rods that extend vertically from the corners of a rectangular base. A fabric bag is held in an open, upright position by folding the top of the bag over the ends of the support rods. Other hampers employ a support frame arranged as a pair of scissor-type linkages arranged with cross arms at the frame top to support a fabric laundry bag in an upright and open attitude. Examples of such hamper arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,802 and 5,507,577.